dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Back to Prestige Classes Assassin Cunning, silent, and deadly, people become assassins for a variety of reasons. Some are in it for money selling their covert services for a premium or delving quickly and quietly into guarded ruins to recover artifacts. Others are in it for justice, taking the creed of "Kill one to save many". Regardless, they are excellent combatants, quick and dextrous, as well as knowledgeble enough to know when and where to hit vital spots for major damage. In addition to this, many assassins learn some small bit of magic to augment their physical abilities, as well as the normal suite of skills such characters learn. Although this kind of power comes with heavy training and studying outside of combat, or at least a teacher. Few are so naturally good at this as to require no training at all. Prerequisites Ability to sneak attack, base attack bonus +7. Hide 13 or more ranks, Move Silently 13 or more ranks, Dexterity 30, Intelligence 20, A master/teacher for the first 5 levels. Or - Sneak attack 8d6, Base attack bonus +16, Hide 20 or more ranks, Move Silently 20 or more ranks, Dexterity 40, Intelligence 30 Hit Die d8 Skill Points 8 + Intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: All simple and martial weapons Armor: Light armors Shields: Small and large shields. Bonus Feats One bonus feat every three levels, starting at level 2. Base Attack +1/level Saves Fortitude: +1/2 levels, +2 at first level. Reflex: +1/level, +3 at first level. Will: +1/3 levels. Specials 'Level 1' : Sneak Attack: 1d6/lv. - Any time you catch your opponent off-guard, such as when they're flat-footed or from hiding, as well as when flanking, you apply sneak attack damage. The dice from this stack with those from the rogue's sneak attack ability. 'Level 2' : Disengage - You can move away from enemies without incurring an attack of opportunity. : Bonus Feat 'Level 3' : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 4' : Silent Killer - If a Sneak Attack from hiding fells an enemy, you may make a Move Silently check to stay hidden. 'Level 5' : Improved Sneak Attack - All dice from sneak attacks are increased to d8, rather than d6. : Bonus Feat 'Level 6' : Shadow Strike - Adds 1 to the critical threat range on any sneak attack. : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 7' : Shadow Walker - You may move through an enemy-occupied square without making a Tumble check or provoking attacks of opportunity. However, if you are hiding, you must make the appropriate Hide and Move Silently checks at a -20 penalty or risk being discovered. 'Level 8' : Opportunist - Any attacks of opportunity you make are considered sneak attacks. : Bonus Feat 'Level 9' : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 10' : Improved Sneak Attack 2 - Increases again to d10. 'Level 11' : Bonus Feat 'Level 12' : Death Strike - Increases the critical multiplier for sneak attacks by 1, and allows you to apply critical damage to sneak attack dice : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 13' : Unlucky Day - Once per year per Luck modifier (minimum once per year), you may turn a roll of 1 on a d20 to 20. 'Level 14' : Bonus Feat 'Level 15' : Improved Sneak Attack 3 - Increases one last time to d12's. : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 16' : Disappear - As long as you aren't engaged with an enemy, you may Hide, but if enemies are still targeting you, you take a -10 penalty. 'Level 17' : Bonus Feat 'Level 18' : Greater Shadow Strike - Adds 1 to the critical threat range of sneak attacks. Stacks with Shadow Strike. : Quick and Silent - +4 to Dexterity 'Level 19' : Greater Sneak Attack - Half of all the dice for sneak attack damage are maxed. 'Level 20' : Greater Death Strike - Increases the critical multiplier for sneak attacks by 1. Stacks with Death Strike : Bonus Feat Specials for Levels past 20 Agile and Invisible - +8 to Dexterity, every 3rd level. For example, at level 21, 24, 27, 30, etc. Bonus Feat every 3 levels. For example, levels 23, 26, 29, etc. Shadow Strike (+1 crit range) every 12 levels. For example, levels 30, 42, 54, etc. Magic Assassins can cast spells as an arcane caster, with each assassin level counting as 1/2 caster level. They have the normal mana formula, and use Intelligence as their main stat for casting, so use 5 x Caster Level x Int Modifier. The DC to resist their spells is normal, 10 + Int Modifier + Spell Level They learn spells at a "normal" rate, 2/Caster Level, but since assassin counts as 1/2 caster level, they learn 1 spell per level. They know/learn all 0th level arcane spells at 1st level if they don't already know them. They unlock spells at a "normal" rate as well, learning the next spell level every 2 caster levels, but, again, assassins are 1/2 casters, so get the next spell level every 4th level instead.